Many light sources use a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate light. In some embodiments, the light sources use a plurality of different colored LEDs in order to generate a broad spectrum of light. In order to generate a high intensity of light, the light sources use high power LEDs. High power LEDs, however, generate a lot of heat. In small applications, the light sources cannot dissipate heat well, which limits the amount of power that can be input to the LEDs. This in turn limits the intensity of light that can be produced by a light source.